Darkness Rises
by Children of Darkness
Summary: Hermione's not a muggleborn? And Harry's not a Potter? Who are they, then? Dark Fic! Several well known ideas in the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Rises.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Hermione stretched, and yawned as she got out of bed. It had been a week since the summer holidays had started, and she had already completed her homework. It gave her a chance to just relax, and think over what had happened in her last five years of Hogwarts. In the first year was the Philosopher's Stone, second year was the Chamber of Secrets, third was the whole Sirius incident. Fourth year saw the Tri-Wizard tournament and finally fifth year was the whole Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death. It was a lot to think over.

But there was something… off about all of it. Hermione just couldn't tell what. And that was what she spent most of her time during the summer's mulling over. All of the incidents seemed cleverly organised. But by who? The question confused Hermione even further. "Who would want to set all those things up?" Hermione muttered to herself.

She padded out of her room, and down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to the sink. She turned on the tap, and grabbed her tooth brush and the tooth paste. She glanced in the mirror, and froze. The reflection staring wide eyed back at her wasn't her, but it was. How could she have changed?

Her usually frizzy hair was now tamer, and fell in tight, dark ringlets around her face, and down her back. Her eyes were the same, but more heavily lidded. Her lips were plumper, and her nose was slightly more aristocratic.

Hermione dropped the brush and paste, and ran downstairs. "MUM!" She yelled, as she ran into the living room. Her parents turned to face her, and their eyes widened.

"Oh dear." Her mother said. "I think you had best sit down."

Hermione did so quickly, knowing that this was going to be big. Her parents did too, and Hermione noted her dad was eyeing her wearily, as if he was afraid of something.

"Hermione, we've always wanted to tell you, but we never had the opportunity." Her mum began. "Hermione… you're adopted."

"I'm what?" she asked, stunned.

"We found you on our doorstep, and we took you in. There was a letter. It said that your parents couldn't look after you, and your previous guardian had placed a Glamour Charm on you to protect you." Her mother further explained.

"You knew about magic?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me when I got my letter?"

"You were so excited to be the first witch in the family, we thought it was best not to. You are most probably the child of someone with magic, anyway…" Her mother said.

"I… I'm going to my room. I need to think about this." Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione." Her mother said.

Hermione left the living room, not noticing her father's wary looks turn into evil stares, as he thought of ways to off the 'little abomination' as he thought of her, without being found out.

Once in her room, Hermione got dressed, and then went about the majority of the rest of her morning routine, skipping the breakfast. She wouldn't be able to stomach the food. Her thoughts were a whir. She knew who she looked like, but there was a lot of inbreeding with purebloods. One question she asked herself though was what would Harry think? Hermione smiled. Harry. Her best friend. Her first friend. And if she was honest, her secret crush. His opinion mattered to her a great deal. Hopefully he'd see her as the same old Hermione, and not think of her as someone new.

Little did she know that her world, and Harry's, were about to be turned even further on their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hermione had overheard her 'dad' muttering to himself, and she didn't like what she heard. He'd been muttering about how he should've 'drowned the abomination when he found it on his doorstep'. Hermione knew that he was talking about her. She had to get away before he actually did something. So, she packed all her things into her trunk, and got Crookshanks into his basket. When she heard her parents leave for work, she was ready to leave for good.

An all too familiar 'crack' reached her ears. Hermione heard a knock on the door, and she walked downstairs. She opened the door, and gasped at the two people outside. She tried to slam the door shut, but a foot jammed the door open. Hermione launched herself away from the door, and ran down the hall, panic and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She tried to will some accidental wandless magic to help her, but nothing happened. All that had mysteriously stopped just before the troll incident in first year.

A spell hit her in her back, as she entered the kitchen, sending her flying. She hit the floor, and would have broken something had the floor not been hit with another spell, and turned it to soft padding instead of hard wood. She shook as she turned round and looked at the two Death Eaters at the door of the kitchen.

"I won't betray Harry. You'll just have to kill me." She said, tears leaping into her eyes. She'd never see her friends again. She'd never tell Harry how she truly felt.

Bellatrix LeStrange approached her slowly, as if afraid of startling a wild animal into a panic. Her wand was lowered. Her husband, Rodolphous, remained by the door. Hermione tried to back away from the approaching Death Eater. Bellatrix moved suddenly, and crouched down by Hermione, wrapping her arm round her shoulder, and pulling her into a hug.

"Hush, baby girl. Mamma's not going to hurt you." Bellatrix cooed softly.

_What?_

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the letter in his hand in shock. It was a time delayed letter from his long dead <em>mother<em>. He slowly opened it, knowing that it would contain an even greater surprise. It probably had something to do with his changed appearance. Only his eyes were the same, except he no longer needed glasses now. Harry read it through, several times before the contents of the letter sunk in.

_To my darling baby boy,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead, and it is time for you to know your true heritage. I do not know what name you have as you are reading this, but your father and I named you Warren Damon Voldemort. That's right. Voldemort, not Potter. Your father decided that times were becoming too dangerous, so he had me take you into hiding with one of his most loyal followers, James Potter. But I fear for our safety, even here. News has reached me of attacks on people your father would never attack normally, and James has been acting odd, lately. I fear that Dumbledore has managed to hit several people, your father included, with a spell to alter your mind set. I fear that I am next, so I have written this letter to you. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore! There is also a time delayed spell on the letter, to be emitted the night before it reaches you. It will correct any damage done, including the mind set altering spell and any glamour charms on you and anyone we are friendly with, including your father's inner circle and their children. My darling Warren, find your father. This spell is not strong enough to remove any blocks on your magical core. Your father will release you from them, and he will help you. You are his son and heir. _

_Know that I love you always,_

_Your mother,_

_Lily Voldemort, nee Evans._

Harry couldn't quite believe it. But there was the fact of his appearance. He looked like Tom Riddle, when he'd seen him in the diary. But he still had his mother's eyes. Harry made a split decision and began packing. He threw everything haphazardly into his trunk, and grabbed Hedwig's cage. While he was packing, he decided to go by his true name, from now on. Besides, he liked it better. He left his room, and walked downstairs, glad that the Dursleys were out. It was midday, and most people were out and about doing their various jobs or errands. They always did it. It was why Warren liked Private Drive at this time in the day. This and midnight were the only times mind. There was a crack outside, like a gunshot, and Warren quickly stashed his things away in the cupboard. There was a nock at the door. Warren went to open it, hoping to Merlin that it wouldn't be a member of the Order. He carefully opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please let us know in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 3

Hermione was stiff as a board. What on earth was she talking about? She couldn't be telling the truth, could she? Hermione looked at Bellatrix, eyes wide.

"Wh-what do you mean? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh sweetie, you're my little baby girl." She said, smiling. "My little Faye."

"Wait you're my mother?"

"That's right! Now, I think it's time to get your stuff together, and go home. He can all be a family again!"

"How do I know that this isn't all some ploy to get at Harry?"

"We can brew a heritage potion if you want, or even better, go to Gringotts, and get the test done there. Either way, you'll see that you are our daughter, Faye." Rodolphous said, closing the kitchen door behind him as he entered the room, fully.

The front door opened. "Hermione?" The voice of her adoptive father echoed down the hall towards them. "There's something we need to do."

Hermione let out a small 'eep' and tried to get up, and to the back door, but Bellatrix's arms held her in place.

"Shh, Faye, everything will be fine. Rodolphous, my love, make sure he can't hurt our little girl." Bellatrix said, as she placed her head on top of Hermione's.

Rodolphous turned to the door, and pulled his wand back out of his wand holster. The kitchen door opened, revealing John Granger. Rodolphous pointed his wand at the man, and ropes shot at him, and wrapped round him. John collapsed to the floor, struggling against his bindings. Rodolphous started to rummage round in his pockets. Then he pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He forced the man's mouth open, and forced him to swallow the liquid.

"What's your name?"

"John Granger."

"What were you about to do to Faye?"

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"She's an abomination. I was going to take her out to the fields, and shoot her. Then I was going to leave her body there."

Rodolphous growled. "You were going to kill my daughter, muggle?"

"Yes."

"Well, you won't get a chance." With a flick of his wrist, Hermione's things were in the kitchen. Then Rodolphous pointed his wand at John. "Avada Kedavra." When the beam hit John, Rodolphous aimed his wand up. "Mosmordre. We must leave. Before the Aurors get here."

"Yes. Good idea." Bellatrix said.

Rodolphous shrunk and pocketed Hermione's trunk, and picked up Crookshank's basket. Bellatrix stood, bringing Hermione with her, and then the two apparated, taking Hermione with them.

* * *

><p>Warren stared wide eyed for a moment at a not so snake like Lord Voldemort. In fact, he looked human, except for his red eyes. "Ahh, Warren. It's good to see you. My apologies, for the attempts on your life."<p>

"That's… fine, apologies accepted, I guess." Warren said. "Do you… want to come in?" He was unsure of how to greet his father, who had made several attempts on his life.

"No thank you, I'd rather we get out of here as soon as possible. Get your things together, and we'll leave immediately."

"Good thing I was already packed then." Warren said. He walked back inside, pulled everything from the cupboard, and walked back to the door. Hedwig hooted in annoyance. She wanted to be let out of her cage.

Voldemort nodded, and then shrunk the trunk. Warren pocketed it.

"Let us leave." Voldemort said. He led the way down the path and then the street. "Err, I was just wondering, you are using Voldemort as a surname… why?"

"I can't stand the name Riddle. That is why, Warren. Your mother wondered much the same thing when we started courting. Hold onto my arm."

They had reached the place where he and Dudley had been attacked last summer by dementors. Warren grabbed Voldemort's offered arm, and then felt as if he was being squeezed through a tight tube. He stumbled a bit, when the sensation ended, but soon regained his balance. He looked round to see that they were in a grand entrance hall. Including him and his father, there were three others in the room. Bellatrix and Rodolphous LeStrange, and a girl around Warren's age, who seemed familiar, that looked like a young Bellatrix.

Warren watched as she regained her balance, and looked up. Their eyes met, and Warren felt a jolt run through him. He knew those eyes. His own shock and recognition was mirrored in her eyes.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Hermione?" He replied, a grin forming on his face.

She stared at him. "Harry, were you wearing a glamour?"

"Yes. Were you?"

"I must have been. I just woke up like this, this morning."

"You look good. I'm guessing you're not a Granger then?"

"No. Are you a Potter?"

"No, he is not." Voldemort said. Hermione's eyes widened again, as she took in Voldemort's appearance. She knew who she was, even though he looked almost human, and she hadn't seen him before.

"My Lord, may I introduce mine and Rodolphous' daughter, Faye Alexandria LeStrange." Bellatrix said.

Voldemort inclined his head towards her politely. "It seems you are not so muggleborn after all. And as you and Warren already know each other, it should be easier to settle in. This way, Warren, I'll show you to your room."

Warren nodded, and followed Voldemort, sending a reassuring smile towards Hermione as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please let us know!**


End file.
